Boxing Lessons
by NiffKlaineJohnlock
Summary: Blaine gives Kurt a boxing lesson even though Kurt isn't too fond of the idea.


Blaine stood at his locker after the final bell rang. Kurt was running late. It didn't bother him that much, but he was anxious about their first lesson. Kurt had put up a huge fight over it, but Blaine insisted.

_"Please just let me teach you the basics." Blaine and Kurt were sitting in Kurt's room doing homework. Blaine was running with a thought and he was going to be really stubborn._

_ "I don't do sweat. I don't do anything that may cause my perfect hair to become less perfect. I don't do anything that could potentially hurt me and risk my future as a Broadway star." Kurt was still focusing on homework and didn't notice when Blaine leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear._

_ "Which is totally why we have sex as often as possible." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, his cheek, and finally his lips. "You know how fun that is. Why not give this a try?"_

_ Kurt took a shaky breath and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. "This isn't the same thing." _

_ "You're right. I just think it would be fun." Blaine held Kurt's hand and looked into his eyes. "I want you to please at least give me a chance. You may really enjoy it you know."_

_ Kurt sighed heavily. He looked down at his lap, putting off the inevitable. Blaine knew exactly how to get his way with Kurt and Kurt hated to admit that he didn't mind at all. "Fine. But we do it on my terms."_

_ Blaine clapped his hands excitedly. "What do you want?"_

_ "I want you naked."_

_ "That can be arranged." Blaine started pulling his clothes off and pulling Kurt on top of him._

"Hello? Earth to Blaine!" Blaine blinked out of his memory and smiled at Kurt.

"Sorry. So, you ready?" Kurt groaned, but still grabbed his hand. That was the thing about Kurt, as frustrated as he may get, he always showed he loved Blaine. Blaine smiled and they headed to the gym.

Once they changed into gym clothes, Kurt sighed heavily and looked in the mirror. "I really don't understand how people can wear this stuff. It's all…loose…and…gross."

"It's much easier to work out in than your usual ensemble, babe."

Kurt glared at Blaine and he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, so first things first. We have to wrap our hands with this tape."

"What? No. You said nothing about tape going on my hands. That will make them all sticky and I'll have to scrub at them and then they'll be rough and YOU KNOW I need my hands to be smooth, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "Relax. This tape won't make your hands sticky. Just hold them out and I'll show you."

Kurt hesitated for a minute, but he knew he could trust Blaine, so he pushed his hands towards him. "Make it quick."

Blaine laughed again and started to wrap his hands. Kurt was surprised to see that it wasn't so bad. Blaine kissed each of his fingers when he was done and he smiled. After Blaine wrapped his own hands, he reached over for some gloves.

"So these are going to feel funny at first. You just have to get used to them. These are the smallest I could find, so I hope they're not too big."

Kurt slipped the gloves on and studied them for a moment. "They'll do I suppose."

Blaine smiled at him and moved over to the punching bag. "Okay. So I know you've probably thrown a couple punches before…"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure your dad has taught you how to punch."

"Of course he has, but that doesn't mean I have."

"Okay. Anyways, your stance is crucial. You need to keep your knees bent slightly, legs about a foot apart to keep your balance, and your hands should always come back to right below or at your chin." Blaine showed him and Kurt tried to copy it, but ended up losing his balance.

"I don't see why the stance is so important."

"It'll be easier once you start punching. Now, watch me for a few seconds. This is a simple rep."

Blaine threw a few punches at the punching bag and Kurt stared at him with his mouth wide open. "I'm not doing that."

"Come on. It's not hard. I've seen you do much more difficult things." Blaine winked and Kurt blushed.

"Fine, but don't laugh."

Kurt tried to copy what Blaine did, but really just looked like he was randomly throwing his fists at the bag. He groaned in frustration.

"I can't do this. I'm not strong enough."

Blaine looked him in the eye and touched his arm. "You can do this and you are strong enough. Trust me. Practice makes perfect."

Kurt just stood there for a moment before he tried again. He messed up the stance. He tried again. He missed the punching bag.

He threw his gloves to the ground. "I'm not going to be able to do this, Blaine! I can't do this, okay?"

He sat down on the bench nearby and threw his head in his hands. Blaine took off his gloves and joined him, rubbing his back gently.

"Hey. Look at me." Kurt looked up and wiped sweat from his forehead. "You aren't going to get it quickly, Kurt. It's not easy. It's not supposed to be easy."

"Why do you even want me to learn so badly?"

Blaine looked down and tried to hide the tears filling his eyes. "I just want you to be able to protect yourself if you need to."

"What are you talking about? I can protect myself."

"I just thought boxing might help more."

"Where did this even come from, honey?"

Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was staring at him with a worried look. "I just don't like you being alone in New York. Here, you have your family, your friends, and me all looking out for you. You'll be by yourself there. I'm scared."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and he kissed the top of his head. "Blaine, you know I will be safe. There's no reason to worry." Kurt pulled his face up to kiss his lips. "I love you. Thank you for this."

Blaine nodded. "I love you too. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you into this."

"You're not pushing me, I'm just being a bitch. Come on, I'll try again." They both got up and put their gloves on. Blaine showed him the rep again and Kurt smiled. He could do this.

After he finished, he looked over at Blaine who was smiling proudly at Kurt.

"I told you you could do it."

"I know. Thanks."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes until they heard the gym door open and a group of students file in. Blaine thought their first boxing lesson had gone pretty well, if he did say so himself.


End file.
